


Not One Of Us

by space_trashlord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And other things don't, Assume all females in this fic are badasses, BB-8 is perfection itself and it knows it, But like TFA divergent, Finn being too cute for his own good, Hux is sassy and that's his redeeming quality, Kylo being a NERD, Phasma being a badass, Poe being perfect, Pre-TFA, Rating will go up depending on readers, Reader being a badass, Rey being a badass, You'll know when it all goes down, post-TFA, reader is a nerd, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_trashlord/pseuds/space_trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are from Earth. Earth is a figment of your imagination, they try to tell you, in the garbled noises that was apparently their language. Telekinesis and mind reading were ideas, you told them, the fact that mere moments before, Kylo Ren threw a man into a wall because it pleased him to do so, having entered the man's mind and found something that angered him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> What? What are you talking about? I totally didn’t focus on uni and not write anything for ages. What are you talking about? Weirdo.
> 
> So a prompt was that the reader was from Earth and I also read a fic about Kylo being a (book) NERD so I am inspired.
> 
> Just fyi, Reader is from whatever country you decide. I am not limiting it to being American or something, altho the reader is multilingual and has many many many things written in other languages. In other news, if anyone speaks a specific non-English language and would like it to be featured at some point, pm me and we can talk about it all. :)
> 
> (I love you guys)

Space is pretty cool.

Well, you thought it was fucking amazing.

Granted, you didn't think it so flash when a burst of light and noise shook you awake and you found yourself in a spacecraft you distinctly remember not having fallen asleep on.

And a massive ship outside yours, looming menacingly and approaching closer and closer.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Upon closer inspection, you, in the tiny space shuttle that had all of your stuff (what the fuck?), were actually moving closer to it.

“Oh. Well. Fuck.”

You sat down and scrubbed your face. Wasn't this just glorious?

\-------

Hux practically buzzed with excitement, the entire Command Centre bustling around him and feeding his glee. Even Kylo Ren’s brooding visage did nothing to dampen his spirits.

The tiny craft, as easy as it was to destroy, was the best thing he'd seen in months.

“I fail to see how important this is, General. It's a shuttle.” Ren grumbled.

“In deep space.” Hux smirked.

“An idiot in deep space? You have family, Hux?” 

“Look at the make, you ignorant nerf herder. That, confirmed by our scans, is not a standard ship. To any species. In fact, it's practically not even orbit worthy.” Hux scowled.

“Shh.” Ren raised a hand.

“What?! Don't ‘shh’ me, R-” 

“Shut up.” Kylo hissed. The Command Centre went silent as Kylo stepped slowly towards the viewing window, hand outstretched and reaching for the ship.

“I sense… Fear. Confusion. And more importantly, the Force.” Ren spun around and went straight for the hangar.

\------

The ship began beeping and whirring.

“Oh fuck.”

You weren't certain that beeping and whirring was good, and the fact that you were being tractor beamed into a giant death ship implied that perhaps this was normally good, unless it was a giant death ship you were headed for.

As you entered what had to be a hangar, you watched with dread as white troops filed into lines, guns aimed directly at your ship.

They scattered quickly when a figure in black stalked through them, hooded and masked away from your eyes.

The figure stopped, lifting a hand in the direction of the ship, and you heard a humming in the back of your mind. As he moved his hand closer towards your position, the humming grew louder and louder, until suddenly his hand was pointed directly at you, and all you could do is scream in pain as the hum gave way to high pitched screeching and whining.

Clasping your hands over your ears did nothing to help, the pressure building and a sensation of unfamiliar anger pushing at you.

_Let me in. Let me in._

“Nooooo!” you howled, tears streaking down your face. It couldn't get in! It wasn't allowed to!

You didn't know how, but as the pain grew, you were winning. You were pushing it away, keeping it out.

_Let me in. Let me in. Let me in let me in letmeinletmeinletmeltmnlemin-_

It stopped. The ship clunked into position, beeped, and the hatch began to open.

“Fuck me.” you groaned.

Two soldiers, dressed in white came in, aiming their weapons at you and grunting in some strange language you'd never heard before.

“What? I-I don't understand you. Who are you people?” you knew it was pretty futile, but you tried to reason with them.

They yelled again, louder.

“Umm… I don't speak your language, I don't even recognise it. Sorry. Umm…” you began to prattle off language names, butchering some accents as your voice shook.

They moved for you and you held up your hands, kicking and yelling as they grabbed you and pulled you out of your tiny craft into the well lit hangar. 

They pulled you to the figure in black, a silver soldier at their side, and a red haired man approaching the figure's other side.

The figure stepped forward as you were placed in front of them.

Garbled noises, distorted by the helmet, came out and you closed your eyes. You couldn't understand what it was saying. Shit.

“Terribly sorry, but I don't think I speak any language you know. Fucking glorious, I know.” you winced.

It grabbed your face, and you cried out as it pulled you to its mask, on the tops of your toes to stay upright.

The garbled noises came out again, followed by more, and a head tilt.

“I'm going to assume that you have come to the same conclusion. I have no idea what you said. You have no idea what I'm saying, but if you don't kill me, we can figure it out. I'm Y/N, terrified out of my pants and not wanting to be here.” you pulled a face, tugging your chin out of his grasp.

“Y/N.” you enunciated slowly, pulling your arm from one of the troops and pointing to yourself. You hoped it wasn’t rude in their language.

You pulled a questioning look and nodded to the figure.

It's head tilted again.

You opened your mouth to try again before it said something. The words were fast and harsh, so you pulled another face to get them to repeat.

“Kylo. Ren.” it hissed.

“Kylo Ren?” you pointed to them as you asked.

The red haired man snorted, grumbling something to Kylo Ren.

Kylo’s hand reached for your head, and suddenly you were in agony again. The garbled words echoed at you, around you, in you, and suddenly you realised, you couldn't understand the words, but you could understand the intent behind them.

He wanted inside your head. He wanted to know everything you were keeping from him.

“No!”

He couldn't get inside unless you let him. You were like him. Special, his mother had said. Leia was always talking about how special he was-

Kylo reeled back, chest heaving.

He grunted more words, and with a motion of his hand, you lost consciousness and fell into his waiting arms.

You were so boned. So absolutely, boned.


End file.
